The Mystery of Baby Hotaru
by Laurel3
Summary: This story is about how all of the scouts find baby Hotaru and they raise her.


The Mystery of baby Hotaru  
  
Chapter 1= The mysterious Blanket  
"I feel an evil force around this place.", said Trista. "I do too.", said Michelle. "Hey Meatballhead, it's just a stupid blanket all right?", said a voice. "Yea, but look it's moving." Said a voice that the three friends definitely knew. "Hey it's Rini.", said Amara. "That must have been Raye who was talking about the blanket.", said Michelle. "Be quiet ya little squirt!", said their friend Serena "Hey look you guys, it's Amara, Michelle, and Trista." She said. "Hi guys." Said Amara. Rini looked excited. "We found a baby!", she said. "You Sailor Mini Moon can't have her!", said a voice. Serena looked up when she saw someone she had not seen in a long time. It was Kaorinite! "Bbbbbbut we killed you!" said Mina's secret sister Lita. Everybody thought that Mina and Lita were just really good friends, but on their own planets, Lita and Mina were really twins. They had another sister too but they don't know who she is yet. And of course they can't remember, because that was like a million years ago. "That's what you think! Seneshenta! Come out!" said Kaorinite "does this mean we have to go too?", asked an unfamiliar voice. "Yes Para Para.", said another unfamiliar voice. Then Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, Serena, and Rini saw who it was. "We're the Amazon Quartet.", they said together. "Let's do it!" said Lita "Right!" replied Amy. Serena and Rini said together, "Moon cosmic dream action!" Next Amy said, "Mercury crystal power" Raye said, "Mars crystal power!" Lita said, "Jupiter crystal power!" Mina was last as she said, "Venus crystal power!" When they were done transforming they of course had to fight the monster. "I am Sailor Neptune, guarded by the planet Neptune." Said Michelle now transformed into Sailor Neptune. And I am Sailor Uranus Guarded by the planet Uranus." Said sailor Uranus. "and last but not least, I am Sailor Pluto guarded by the planet Pluto.", said Sailor Pluto. "I want to have some fun" said the one who they were calling Para Para. "I feel like switching someone!" Then all of the sudden, a blue light came and there stood Sailor Moon, in Luna's body. And what looked like Sailor Moon with a cat's head. Para Para had switched Luna and Sailor Moon! Before the two had been switched, Rini asked for Serena to hold her crystal chime. So it looked very odd. It was Sailor Moon with a cat's head holding Sailor Mini Moon's crystal chime. "Now look what you've done you annoying freak!", shouted Rini. "You're just jealous that we have cooler powers than you do." said Gin Gin. "And better ones.", said Para Para. Rini was really getting mad now, because her face was turning red. "I AM NOT JELOUS!!!!!!!!" she shouted. "Well, well, well, aren't we being rude.", said Kaorinite. "Let's just kill this monster and find out who this red haired weasel really is. I just know she can't be the real Kaorinite." Said Sailor Mercury. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!", said Luna being kind of lazy but not to lazy to have an exclamation point at the end of her sentence. "Now that the monster is gone I have figured out who "Kaorinite" is." Said Lita. "Who is it Jupiter?" asked Mercury. "Sailor Mini Moon is Moon face's daughter from the future, right? So she must be, Chibi Kaorinite!" said Jupiter.  
  
  
Chapter 2= What's going on with Hotaru?  
The next day Mina, who had been taking care of the baby had found out her name from Chibi Kaorinite. It was Hotaru. (Hoe-tar-ue) But today she looked in her crib and Mina found that Hotaru had a glowing purple light around her. She also had a very faint image on her forehead. It sort of looked like an h. I have to call Serena immediately. (who had been turned back into a person)She thought. When Serena answered the phone, she was surprised to hear Mina so excited. "It's all so weird!", she said very fast and excited. "What's wrong Mina?", asked Serena. After their conversation, The three outer scouts came to Mina's house to tell her about their dreams. Mina wondered why they had come to her when Raye was the one who could usually reveal the meanings of them. "So why did you come to me and not Raye?" asked Mina. We came because our dreams were the same and they were about Hotaru.", said Amara. "This is how it went.", began Trista. "I was standing there with Michelle and Amara, and there was a big wind. It wasn't a normal wind though. We could all feel a strange feeling in our dreams and for real. The earth was filled with purple clouds. They lasted for about five hours. Then when it was finally over we saw baby Hotaru just lying there. She had a strange purple glow and a very faint sign on her forehead. It looked very much like an h." Oh my gosh, that's the same as what happened this morning! Thought Mina. "Did anything like this happen?" asked Trista. "Oh yes, it did I was so scared I didn't know what to do at all!" Mina said very fast again. "The sign on her forehead was the sign of the ninth sailor scout!" said Michelle. "I just figured it out!" "You're right!", exclaimed Mina and Amara at the same time. She must be Lita and my third sister. And Mina was right. Hotaru was their third sister. "The dream we had was telling us that. Only my dream was a little bit different.", said Michelle. "Sailor Saturn is the sailor scout of death and destruction and with her powers that are so strong, they can destroy our whole universe. She will be chosen to be the solvrent of scilence. I mustn't tell you about the rest of my dream for important reasons." "We should probably be leaving now.", said Amara. As they left Mina was wondering how this could be true. I just have to call Serena and tell her this. But when she called Serena the line was busy. So she decided to walk over to Serena's house, and if she was on the phone, then she would talk to Rini. But when she got to Serena's house nor Rini or Serena was on the phone. This is just all too weird. So she decided to talk to Serena and ask her if she was on the phone a minute ago. And Serena said that no one in her house was on the phone for like, an hour! Mina knew it had not been an hour scince she called her. "Maybe it had something to do with"- Serena began when the amazon quartet interrupted her. "The black moon?", finished Ves Ves. "It's you again!', said Serena. "Well if you think the phone thing was because of us, then you're smarter than we thought you were, because you're right.", said Cele Cele. "C'mon Serena." Said Mina. "Venus crystal power!" she said. "Moon crisis power!" said Serena. "I am Sailor Moon, I stand for love and justice. And in the name of the moon, I will punish you." She said. "Venus love chain in circle!" said Sailor V. "Vera Vera, come out!" , said Para Para. "He, he, he!" said the monster so called Vera Vera. "My name is Vera Vera. Do you want to play?", asked Vera Vera. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!', said Sailor Moon. "Hey! You killed Vera Vera!", cried Para Para. "Good-bye!", Said Cele Cele.   
  
  
Chapter 3=A light in the storm.  
"Lita, Lita wake up it's time for school.", said Lita's mother trying to wake her up. "But mom, I don't wanna go to school today.", mumbled Lita as she pulled the covers back over herself. "You have to. Now get up and get your clothes on. Laurel's already up and eating breakfast.", said Mrs. Kino. So Lita got up and got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. There she saw Laurel (Sailor Chibi Jupiter) sitting at the table eating her breakfast and she too had a school uniform that she had to wear to school. Lita didn't have to wear hers to school, but she liked to. Laurel had to wear a dark blue miniskirt and a white shirt with a dark blue sweater over it with a red and white striped bow and a white sailor collar. Lita chose to wear a light brown skirt that goes up to her knees and a White long sleeved shirt that laces up the front with a light brown sailor collar. "I have to catch the bus now." Said Lita as she ran out the front door. When she got to school she saw Mina and stopped to talk to her. "Why do you look so happy? Did Jamie ask you to go to the dance with him or something?", asked Lita looking at Mina who had an extremely large smile on her face. "I know something you don't know.", said Mina. "Awe, c'mon Mina, tell me. I'm your sister and your best friend! I'm supposed to know everything you know! That's just the way it is! And if you don't tell me I'm going to… uh, uh, just please tell me!!!" shouted Lita as they walked into the school building. "Calm down Lita, I'll tell you. See I found out who the ninth sailor scout is and she is also our third sister.", whispered Mina. As the day went on Lita was starting to wonder if Mina had just made that up or if she was really telling the truth, and had really found their third sister. This is way cool. Thought Lita when she had figured out that Mina was probably telling the truth and she was not just making it up. Even though it is hard to tell sometimes with a person like Mina. When Lita left school, she stopped on the way home at the arcade. She always liked a good soda and ice-cream while she played the video games there. Andrew had the best arcade in town. Maybe even the best in all of Tokyo. When Lita left she saw Serena laughing as loud as she could. Lita couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. "Pardon me for asking Serena, but what might be the matter?", she asked. "The matter!", cried Serena, "Oh Lita you are so silly sometimes. The thing is, do you know what I got on my test?" "An A+?!", shouted Lita with excitement. "No Lita! I got a C-!", cried Serena. Lita was standing in shock. Even a C- is good news for a person like Serena. "Sailor Jupiter! Come on girlfriend, you're coming with us!", said four voices that could only belong to four people, the amazon quartet! Lita had been pulled into the dark moon circus tent. "Hey!", cried Lita, "Stay away from me!" "We just want to play a game with you.", said Para Para. "Yea.", said Ves Ves. "We like to call it dream pool! One! Two! Three!" A ball red ball came flying at Lita as she dodged out of the way just in time. Ves Ves tried again but still no luck. Third time is a charm. Thought Lita. I had better transform and put my force-field on. "Jupiter zap power.", said Lita in a loud whisper. "Jupiter thunder force-field." "Jupiter oak evolution!", said Sailor Jupiter. "Hey, what's going on here?", asked Cele Cele. "I have had enough of you, you nasty tarts! I want you to let Sailor Jupiter go! Or, or, or, you'll be really sorry!", said a voice that Lita knew. It was Sailor Chibi Jupiter. Oh no! thought Lita who was now tied up in spider webs. Laurel's going to get trapped too! "Well," said Ves Ves "As long as you're here you might as well join in our game!" Lita tried to get free of those annoying spider webs, but she just couldn't. "Wait until Zerki sees your dreams. Then I'll be the one riding Pegasus!" "You stop it right there you horrid Nega-creeps!", said the voice that Lita and Laurel both knew could only belong to one person. And that was Sailor Moon. "Why a bunch of party crashers, you'll be sorry for interfering with our games.", said Gin Gin. "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you! And you are the kind of people who give the moon a bad name and a very bad reputation.", said of coarse Sailor Moon. Cele Cele was playing with a flower. "We're going to make you sorry!' "Oh yea, you just try to.", Said Sailor Venus. "OK!", agreed Para Para. "Don't say that Mina.", said Lita who was now so weak from the spider webs that she could no longer be transformed so she was just sitting there as plain ol' Lita. "We can't let them get away with this and go on distroying our universe like this Meatballhead! You can't just stand there like a dummy! They're going to kill Lita!", said Sailor Mars. "Quiet everyone I'm getting a reading.", said Sailor Mercury. "I'm getting a reading that you should be out of here by now!", said Gin Gin. Amy could only find herself in a dark place with only one tint of purple light. Soon she found out that she was no longer alone. Amara had been brought to the same place too. "I don't know what's going on with the dark moon, but as soon as we outerscouts came, Michelle got trapped in one of their balls, Trista got tied up in spider webs with Lita, and I got sent here.", Said Sailor Uranus. Now there was no light at all, but there were big purplish-gray clouds and purple lightning bolts. But then, there was Hotaru just laying there. (she had now grown to be four years old because she was growing every month.) But Hotaru was the only light in the storm.   
  
  
Chapter 4=Raye's big mistake  
One afternoon, when Raye Hino was walking home from school, she saw a fortune stand. She decided that it would not hurt to get her fortune told. The woman there looked very familiar. But Raye just could not remember where she had last seen that woman's face. But she didn't look as pretty as normal fortune tellers. This one had long bright red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, with a braid holding it up. She also had very long red fingernails and a short red dress on. As soon as it was Raye's turn to get her fortune told, she remembered. It was too late now. Kaorinite had already started to fight. Raye then decided that she was going to get rid of this stupid Kaorinite once and for all! Mars, celestial fire surround! Little triangles of fire blasted out of nowhere and on to Kaorinite. Raye had no stronger powers and that did not kill Kaorinite. Just then Kaorinite melted for some unknown reason. "Well, I guess we won't be seeing very much of her anymore!", said Raye. When Raye got home she realized that she had forgotten all about going to Mina's house to study; where they would drink tea and eat little Japanese cookies. The five best friends usually went to Raye's house but today Mina invited them over to her house. Rini came too so she could play with Hotaru. "Rini, what's it like to be a sailor scout?", asked Hotaru. Rini was very surprised with her question. As far as she knew, Hotaru didn't even know she was a sailor scout! "It's pretty easy, but sometimes you get really freaked out when you're alone.", said Rini. Just then Serena came up to see what they were talking about. "When you get trapped then sometimes no one can save you, and you are left all alone in the dark, spooky, Negaverse!", said Serena. Then Hotaru began cry. "I want my daddy!", she screamed. "I want him now!" "Oh Serena!", yelled Lita accusingly. "You made her sad! She's only a little kid you know!" Rini felt so sorry for poor Hotaru. Her dad had had a serious accident, and there was not even a small sign where he might be. Hotaru's mother and the rest of her family had died in an explosion. Just then the door bell rang. And the person who Lita saw made her eyes sparkle brighter than the sun. He also made Hotaru's eye's sparkle too. It was Dr. Souichi Tomoe. Hotaru's father! "I hear that my little Hotaru is staying here with you. Am I right?", asked Mr. Tomoe who had once worked for the Negaverse, but that was only to save his daughter, Hotaru. "Daddy!!!!!", screamed four year old Hotaru as loud as she could. "I missed you too, Hotaru.", said Mr. Tomoe. "Let me take your coat.", offered Mina. Dr. Tomoe stayed for the night, only because Hotaru liked Mina so much and now thought of her as a second mother, even though she knew that would never be right. When she fell and scraped her knee, Mina would always come running with Band-Aids. When Hotaru spilled her juice on Mina's rug, Mina always claimed to her mom that it really was all her fault. Hotaru cried in the morning when they had to home. Her father told her they wouldn't actually be living to far away and that she could come visit any time that she wanted too.   
  
  
Chapter 5= Hotaru's new house  
Hotaru liked the house very much. It was big, white, and had lots and lots of windows. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. There are ten windows in our house daddy.", said Hotaru. She had learned to count from Mina, but she always ignored thirteen because in Darien; Serena's boyfriend's apartment, there was no thirteenth floor listed on the elevator. So when ever they went up Hotaru would count. But she always skipped thirteen. "Yes, Hotaru, there is a lot of windows.", said Dr. Tomoe. When Hotaru got to her room she loved it. She bounced on to her bed and said, "Purple!" purple was Hotaru's favorite color. Everything in her entire room was purple. From her bedsheets, the walls, her make-up mirror, and her curtains to her door, sofa, and her flowers were purple. Even the lights had a purple tint to them. I'll be right down the hall in the lab if you need me. Just remember, and don't go into the lab. Knock on the door. "Okie Dokie.", said Hotaru. The next day when Mina was walking home from school, she decided to walk to Hotaru's house. Nobody was home. "That's strange.", said Mina. "Hotaru told me that she would be home today at three thirty." Just then the door burst open and Hotaru came running out of the house, her face all red, and her eyes all red from crying. (Hotaru was now six years old.) "What's wrong Hotaru, did you get hurt?", asked Mina. "No, it's the lady that my dad wants to marry! It's horrible! It's truly horrible!", screamed Hotaru. And it was horrible. Dr. Tomoe wanted to marry Kaorinite! "She can't!", exclaimed Mina. "I Really do not want to be the daughter of Kaorinite because she is still a heartsnatcher, and I have the purist Heart crystal.", said Hotaru. "I have to go now.", said Hotaru. When she got into her house she walked right into Kaorinite. "Having a little chat with your friends hmmm?", asked Kaorinite suspiciously. Just then her dad walked into the room. "Dad," said Hotaru "I don't want you to marry Kaorinite. She is still a heartsnatcher." "Oh, she is, is she?", asked Dr. Tomoe. The little brat! Thought Kaorinite. That must be what she was talking about with that blonde girl! "There's only one thing to do Daddy.", said Hotaru. "Saturn crystal Power!" Hotaru was Sailor Saturn. "Death Reborn Revolution!", she said. A loud scream came from Kaorinite and she was dead. "Well that got rid of her.", said Hotaru. "Saturn untransform power." The next day when Mina came to see Hotaru, she found out what Hotaru had done. "It was right for you to do that Hotaru.", said Mina. At first I thought Daddy would get mad at me and say, "Mind your own business." "Well, I really think you have a lot of courage. And I am proud to have you as a sister." "Thank you, Mina.", said Hotaru. "Mina, how come you never come to my house anymore to study?", asked Raye. "I have been visiting Hotaru. She is my friend.", answered Mina. "We have something to tell you guys.", said Lita. "Mina and I are twins. And Hotaru is our third sister." So Lita and Mina explained all about it and Raye started inviting Hotaru to her house to play with Rini, and maybe even help them study. Hotaru liked coming over to Raye's house. But she only came on Wednesdays and Fridays. But no matter what day it was she always had fun!  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
